


Try

by Bex90



Category: Shameless (US), gallavich - Fandom
Genre: Accidental singer Ian, Angst, M/M, Manic!Ian, bipolar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-24 05:00:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8358310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bex90/pseuds/Bex90
Summary: Mickey's reached breaking point as he struggles with an unmedicated Ian. His saving grace comes in the form of an offer he doesn't want Ian to refuse. Will Ian help himself before Mickey breaks completely?





	1. Saving Grace

**Author's Note:**

> This idea has been rolling around in my head for awhile. I am thinking about continuing it, maybe just one more chapter about what happens after the ending. Let me know what you think!

Mickey was at his wits end. He was tired and frustrated and he didn’t know how much longer he could keep it up without snapping completely. Every time his phone rang a feeling of dread filled him, what if this was the call? What if he wasn’t coming home this time?

Mickey and Ian still lived in Chicago but had moved away from the Southside. Mickey still worked at the Albi and had even managed to scrape together enough money to buy into the bar, and now he co-owned the place with Kev. They decided to stop fighting against the gentrification of the area instead, embracing it and the bar flourished. For the first time in his life Mickey wasn’t worried about how he was going to pay the bills and keep food on the table for him and Ian. 

Instead, Ian was now his main worry. Since his diagnosis at 17, Ian hadn’t taken his meds consistently. The only reason he took them at all was Mickey. Thanks to Mickey, Ian had a place to call home, food to eat and someone to take advantage of.  
Sometimes they went weeks or even months where things were good. Ian was stable and they were happy. But just as Mickey was convincing himself Ian was finally taking his diagnosis seriously, shit would hit the fan. They’d fight and Mickey wouldn’t see Ian for days. Sometimes longer. The longest Ian had disappeared for was three months. Mickey eventually found him living under the L with a bunch of homeless people.  
This was his life and had been for almost 5 years and while some days where better than others, it was really taking its toll on Mickey. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d gotten a full, decent night’s sleep or gone a day without worrying about his boyfriend. Despite everything, Mickey knew Ian loved him and Mickey loved Ian. When Ian was stable he was the funny, affectionate boy Mickey first fell for. Mickey had lost count of the times he’d been woken up by Ian sleepily muttering his name and pulling him closer. 

~~~~~

“Ian?” Mickey called as he entered the apartment the pair shared, sighing tiredly when he was met with silence. Mickey made his way into the apartment, tossing his jacket over the back of the sofa as he went. The apartment held no signs of life, which meant Ian hadn’t been home all day. Mickey sighed, scrubbing a hand over his face as he reached into the fridge for a much needed beer. He tossed the bottle cap sink before throwing himself into one of the kitchen chairs. That’s when he noticed the opened mail sitting on the table.  
“You’ve got to be fucking kidding me” Mickey scoffed as he read the letter. It was addressed to Ian and it was congratulating him on winning a singing contest he’d entered several weeks ago. 

Mickey had somehow found himself at a mall with Ian one Saturday afternoon and they came across a karaoke competition. Ian thought it was a good idea to enter. Mickey didn’t even know Ian could sing, but the redhead was always surprising him and when Ian took to the stage it was no different. Ian was incredible. He sung the hell out of the song that was chosen for him and the crowd around them went mental when he finished. The people running the competition begged Ian to hang around but he seemed to only have eyes for Mickey, who he made a beeline for the second he was off stage. The sex that night was out of this world. 

It was dark and rain had settled in when Ian finally walked through the door. Mickey was on the sofa flicking through the channels mindlessly.  
“Your home” Mickey stated, looking up as Ian shrugged off his jacket. He had long stopped asking Ian where he’d been all day, instead now Mickey all but ignored the redhead’s absence until Ian brought it up himself. But this rarely happened.  
“Hey!” Ian replied happily. “Missed you” He rounded the sofa and jumped on top of Mickey.  
“Fuck” Mickey grunted under Ian’s weight. But it was all he could get out before Ian was kissing him thoroughly. It didn’t take long for Ian to be grinding into Mickey and moaning into his ear.  
Clothes were quickly shed and limbs became sweaty as Ian rammed himself into Mickey relentlessly. 

“I need to talk to you” Mickey said the next morning. Ian was at the stove scrambling eggs and Mickey was sitting at the kitchen table with the letter in his hand.  
“Can it wait til later? I’m busy today” Ian rambled as he served up the eggs and brought them over to the table. He sat down and dug into the food as though he hadn’t eaten in weeks.  
“No, it can’t” Mickey stated, putting a hand on Ian’s arm to get his attention. “Do you remember this?” He held out the letter.  
“Seriously? Why the hell are they offering me a mall tour?” Ian snatched the piece of paper from Mickey’s hand and screwed it up before tossing it towards the kitchen sink. Mickey sighed and got up to retrieve it. Of course Ian wouldn’t remember doing something when he was manic.  
“I think you should take up the offer” Mickey said as he smoothed the letter out on the counter.  
“What?” Ian’s mouth dropped open.  
“I think we need a break” Mickey closed his eyes as he spoke, fearing Ian’s reaction.  
“What?” Ian repeated. “Where is this coming from?”  
Mickey sat back down across from Ian. “I need a break”  
“I thought you loved me” Ian’s voice was quiet and sad.  
“I do love you, that’s not the issue” Mickey sighed.  
“But you’re sending me away, why?” Ian’s demeanour had completely changed and Mickey wanted nothing more than to take everything back. But it was out there now and there was no going back.  
“Ian, you’ve been given this incredible opportunity and it’d be stupid of you not to take it” Mickey explained, trying a different tack.  
“I don’t even remember doing it!” Ian exclaimed, his sudden outburst making Mickey jump.  
“Of course you don’t, you were fucking manic at the time” Mickey muttered, rolling his eyes.  
“Fuck you Mickey” Ian rose from the table and bolted for the door. Mickey sighed, he knew this wasn’t going to be easy. 

~~~~~

“Is it bad if I say I really want him to take it?” Mickey asked. He sat on the sofa next to Mandy, who was reading the letter.  
“No way, I get it Mick” Mandy looked at her brother sadly. “There’s nothing wrong with admitting you need a break. It hasn’t been an easy few years”  
“What if this is what sends him over the edge? I don’t want to lose him Mands” Mickey’s voice broke as he thought of the possibility of not having Ian in his life. 

He’d been asked too many times over the years why he didn’t just leave Ian. But nothing could make him feel worse, knowing Ian was out there with no one looking out for him. Mickey, in no way, condoned the way Ian lived his life right now but forcing him to be committed hadn’t worked the first time, so he vowed to let Ian live his life as he wanted in the hope that Ian would come around to the meds on his own. That was four and a half years ago and Ian hadn’t once shown any signs of wanting to change. It broke Mickey a little more each time he found the redhead passed out in an alley or when Ian crashed. But at least he was alive and that had to count for something…right?

“He’ll come round Mick and if he doesn’t, I can always beat some sense into him” Mandy pulled him into her arms with a light chuckle. 

~~~~~

Ian stumbled into the Alibi and struggled to get onto one of the bar stools.  
“Fucking hell, Ian, what did you take this time?” Kev scrambled around the bar to catch him as he toppled over.  
“M’fine” Ian mumbled, gripping Kev’s shirt. “Just wanta drink”  
“Yeah, that’s not happening” Kev guided Ian over to a corner booth and dashed back to the bar to pour a glass of water. By the time he returned to Ian, the redhead was slumped forward over the table.  
“Ian, drink this” Kev shook him roughly, pushing the glass into his hands. He sat beside Ian, forcing the water down his throat. The water seemed to do the trick, Ian was becoming more coherent and conscious by the minute.  
“I think Mickey wants to break up with me” Ian whispered after a few minutes. His head was spinning but his vision was clearer than it had been when he first came into the Alibi.  
“What makes you say that?” Kev questioned.  
“He wants me to go on this mall tour I’ve been offered” Ian replied. Kev nodded, remembering when Mickey came in and told him about some stupid singing contest Ian had entered at a mall.  
“And you don’t want to?” Kev signalled over to the bar where Kate was for another glass of water.  
“Not really, I barely remember the competition” Ian shrugged.  
“Ian, do you even realise what you’re doing to Mickey?” Kev nodded his thanks to Kate who placed the water on the table before quickly walking away.  
“What are you talking about, he’s fine” Ian wrapped his long fingers around the glass.  
“No he really isn’t. He’s the only person who hasn’t given up on you on completely and you’re killing him” Kev replied.  
“Bullshit” Ian said, staring intently at the glass.  
“For fucks sake, Ian, he’s working his ass off for you and he drops everything when you call and you have absolutely no idea” Kev scoffed. “When was the last time you did something for him, huh? He’s meant to be your boyfriend”  
“Fuck you Kev, you have no idea what you’re talking about” Ian pushed the glass off the table, sending water and shards of glass everything and bolted from the bar.  
“Fuck” Kev muttered as he pulled out his phone. “Hey Mick…yeah he was…ok”

“Ay shithead!” Mandy called when she spotted Ian heading towards the apartment. Ian stopped dead, not really wanting to deal with her after his run in with Kev.  
“What do you want Mandy?” Ian sighed, instantly defensive.  
“Here’s how it’s gonna go. You’re gonna take that offer and fuck right off. Give Mickey a break, get your shit together and be the guy he in fell in love with” Mandy demanded.  
“And if I don’t?” Ian crossed his arms over his chest.  
“Don’t be surprised if your key doesn’t work next time you come home” Mandy said simply.  
“Mickey wouldn’t do that” Ian said softly.  
“He wouldn’t even know. I’ll just want til he was at work and then change his keys over” Mandy explained. “It’s your choice Gallagher”

~~~~~

Mickey was surprised when he got home a few days later to find Ian standing in the living room with a suitcase at his side. What was even more surprising was what Ian said next.  
“I, uh, rang that guy from the competition. He’s sending a car over” Ian stammered.  
“You’ll be great” Mickey tried to smile but it wasn’t happening, instead he pulled his boyfriend into his arms and was relieved when he felt Ian’s arms wrap around his back.  
“I’m sorry I’ve been such a shit” Ian said into Mickey’s ear. “I really do love you”  
“I know” was all Mickey could manage. He was struggling to keep it together but didn’t want to lose it in front of Ian. He’d always been more of a break down in private kinda guy.  
Mickey didn’t know how long they stood there, just wrapped up in each other but the next thing they knew there was a buzzing echoing through the apartment.  
“I’m here to pick up Ian Gallagher” a voice said when Ian pressed the intercom.  
“I’ll be right down” Ian replied. “Mick…” Mickey shook his head and silenced him with a deep kiss. Mickey walked Ian to the elevator and watched as Ian stepped inside.  
“Please don’t change the locks” Ian said before the doors closed. Mickey barely made it back to his apartment before he broke down. 

~~~~~

Ian found himself enjoying performing. The adoring crowds, the continuous calls for encores. It all fed his endless energy. What he didn’t like was the micro-managing. There was always someone at his side, telling him where to go and what he was doing next. It was maddening. But at least he was able to text Mickey. Being able to talk to his boyfriend regularly was grounding. But it also made Ian miss the grumpy raven haired man a lot. 

Ian: I miss you  
Mickey: I miss you too Gallagher. How’s the tour going?  
Ian: It’d be better if they weren’t following me around everywhere  
Mickey: Isn’t their job? They are your management after all  
Ian: Ha fucking ha.  
Mickey: Ian, do you understand why we needed this break?  
Ian: According to Kev I was killing you  
Mickey: You kinda were. I hate saying this but I’ve slept better since you haven’t been around  
Ian: What are you talking about? Why haven’t you ever said anything?  
Mickey: When was the last time you were around long enough for us to have a decent convo?  
Mickey: Ian you’re bipolar, it’s time you admitted it to yourself and get help  
Ian: Fuck you Mickey!

Ian threw his phone across the hotel room and it shattered against the wall in a burst of rage.  
“No!” Ian cried as he dashed over to the broken pieces and desperately tried to put them back together. “Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!” Ian slumped over and sobbed.  
Ian didn’t hear the frantic knocking the door to the hotel room. He wasn’t aware of the pair who made their way into his room and lifted him from the ground and settled him in bed. He wasn’t aware he clung to one of them like a koala and sobbed harder when the person tried to pry his fingers from their chest. 

“How’re you feeling?” A voice asked as Ian’s eyes fluttered open. A hand was running through his hair and Ian automatically leaned into the familiar touch. He looked up to see his manager, Lucy, looking down at him, concern written all over her face.  
“What time is it?” Ian’s voice was raspy with sleep.  
“A little after 10pm” Lucy replied, she removed her hand as Ian moved to sit up beside her. “Wanna talk about it?”  
“Not really” Ian ducked his head.  
“Just tell me this then, is it likely to happen again? Because, as your manager, I need to know these things” Lucy said and then leaned over and bumped her shoulder with Ian’s and gave him a sympathetic smile. “But as your friend, you can always talk to me”  
“Thanks” Ian returned the smile, albeit a little smaller. “I’m…” Was he really about to reveal his biggest secret to someone he’d only known for a few weeks?  
Ian took a deep breath and turned to face Lucy. “Can you give me a ride to the closest hospital?” Lucy’s eyes went wide but Ian ploughed on. “I’ll tell you everything on the way”  
~~~~~

As much as he was missing Ian, Mickey was also enjoying the freedom that came with the redhead’s absence. He didn’t have to worry about the mood he’d find Ian in or what Ian might have taken when he did find him. Mickey spent as much time as he could away from the apartment, telling himself he just wanted to get out and do shit. He worked an insane number of hours and even slept in the back office for almost a week straight.  
“Mick” Kev sighed one morning when he found his friend slumped over the office desk. “Wake up”  
Mickey grunted when Kev shoved him roughly and lifted his head as he opened his eyes.  
“You seriously sleep here again?” Kev questioned. He perched himself on the corner of the desk as Mickey sat up and wiped the sleep from his eyes.  
“No, you’re just imagining this” Mickey snapped irritably. He stood up and wandered back into the main bar area with Kev following closely behind.  
“Your place a little too quiet, huh?” Kev’s comment caught Mickey off guard.  
“Yeah” Mickey opted for honesty. “Doesn’t feel like home without him”

~~~~~

Ian stood outside the large white building with his hands stuffed into the pockets of his hoodie. He’d been standing on the pavement out the front for at least 15 minutes, trying to gather the courage to walk inside. He’d managed to shake Lucy off and after telling her everything, she promised to deal with the contract. Ian still had a few performances lined up but Lucy assured him they’d be cancelled so he could focus on getting help.  
Ian’s phone buzzed in his hand, jolting his thoughts. He glanced down at the screen and his heart jumped when he saw who was calling. Mickey. They hadn’t been in contact in almost two weeks, not since their last text conversation.  
“Hey Mickey” Ian greeted when he put the phone to his ear.  
“Hey Firecrotch” Mickey said. “What are you up to?”  
“Um, I’m trying to sike myself up to do something I should’ve done a long time ago” Ian replied.  
“I…I don’t know what to say” Mickey was stunned but so happy. “Why don’t you come home and we can go together?”  
“No, I need to do this on my own. but I’ll be home in a few days” Ian replied, taking a deep breath. “Ok, I’m gonna do it” Ian took the few steps to the front door and gripped the metal handle tightly.  
“Call me after, ok?” Mickey insisted. “I love you”  
“Ok, love you too Mick” Ian agreed before hanging up and walking straight up to the reception desk. 

All most three hours later, Ian merged from the hospital with a fist full of prescriptions and a referral letter to a doctor in Chicago. He also felt a lightness he’d never experienced before. He felt good without feeling out of control and manic. Ian headed back to his hotel, calling Mickey on the way.  
“Hey, how’d it go?” Mickey asked when he picked up Ian’s call.  
“Good, the doctor was really helpful. She gave me some starter prescriptions and a letter to give a doctor back home” Ian explained. “Look Mick –”  
“Don’t worry about it, ok?” Mickey interrupted him. He didn’t want to hear an apology just yet, especially when he didn’t know how long this was going to last.  
Ian sighed. “I’m gonna cut this thing short and come home tomorrow, ok? I want you to be able to believe me. I want you to trust me again”  
“Ian, I do –” Mickey’s response was automatic.  
“No you don’t. But I get it, I haven’t been the best boyfriend for a long time. But just know I want to make this right because I don’t want to lose you”

The trip back to Chicago took a few days and it gave Ian time to teach himself a song. He wanted to show Mickey just how serious he was about changing and what was more serious than a public declaration? He’d contacted Kev and organised for the Alibi to have an impromptu open mic night on the night he got back. Ian could practically see Mickey rolling his eyes and grumbling about it, which made him smile. 

I've never been the best at honesty, I've made more mistakes than I can even count. But things are gonna be so different now. You make me wanna turn it all around

The lyrics played through the headphones into his ears as the familiar Chicago skyline came into view. Ian fought a goofy smile as he thought of Mickey and how soon they’d be reunited. Ian also thought about the long road ahead of him in terms of his bipolar. The prescriptions were still unfilled but he promised himself he’d get them filled on his return to Chicago. 

'I think of all the games I have played. The unsuspecting people that I've hurt. Deep inside I know I don't deserve another chance to finally make it work'

“Can we make a detour before we go by the Alibi?” Ian leaned forward to speak to his driver.  
“Of course Mr. Gallagher, where do you want to go?” The driver glanced at Ian through his rearview mirror.  
“Closest pharmacy” Ian replied as he dug through his bag for his prescriptions. They pulled up outside a 24-hour pharmacy and Ian got out and wandered inside. 

Ten minutes later Ian reemerged with a plastic bag full of orange pill bottles. Another ten minutes later, they pulled up outside the Alibi and Ian’s stomach was doing somersaults. Suddenly he was nervous. It was a nervousness unlike anything he’d felt before.  
“Thanks for everything Gerry” Ian slapped the driver on his shoulder before grabbing his bag and climbing out of the car. 

Ian waited until Gerry had driven away before entering the Alibi. It hadn’t changed in the three and half months he’d been away but it still looked different. Maybe it was because Ian was looking at it through clear eyes for the first time in ages.  
There was someone on stage, singing a really bad rendition of Chainsmokers ‘Closer’. Ian chuckled lightly as he headed towards the bar but ducked behind a couple who were making out when he spotted Mickey walking towards him with a tray of drinks.  
“That was close” he muttered to himself. Ian didn’t want Mickey to know he was back just yet. If he spoke to Mickey before he sung, Ian might just lose his nerve. He headed to the furthest corner of the bar, a spot where he could see everything going on.  
“There you are!” Kev hissed, making Ian jump. “I was just about to call you. We’re getting to the end of the list and Mickey’s itching to get out of here”  
“Sorry, I had to make a stop first. Can you set it up? It’s track 3” Ian handed Kev a CD.  
“Ok everyone, give Harry a round of applause for that very…interesting performance” Kev took the microphone from the middle aged man and ushered him off stage. “Alright, here’s our last performer –” he looked up from the old CD player. “Milkovich, don’t you go anywhere!”  
Ian glanced up to see Mickey trying to make his way discreetly to the door. Mickey stopped dead and rolled his eyes when he was caught and headed back to the bar.  
“Thanks Kev” Ian said as he stepped up onto the makeshift stage and took the mic Kev held out to him. Ian turned to face the crowd, instantly settling on Mickey’s shocked face. Ian closed his eyes and took a deep breath as the music started. When he opened his eyes he settled his gaze on Mickey and his family who had the older man surrounded, blocking out the rest of the bar and sung directly to them.

'I've never been the best at honesty. I've made more mistakes than I can even count. But things are gonna be so different now. You make me wanna turn it all around. But I'll try, to never disappoint you. I'll try, until I get it right. I've always been so reckless, all of my life. But I'll try. For you'

Ian fought to keep his voice even as he watched Debbie wrap an arm around a sobbing Fiona. Even with the distance between them, he could see the tears in Lip’s eyes. 

'I think of all the games I have played. The unsuspecting people that I've hurt. Deep inside I know I don't deserve. Another chance to finally make it work. I've been the best at letting people down. I've never been the kind of person you can trust. But if you can give me half a chance I'll show. How much I can fix myself for you. And I'll try, to never disappoint you. I'll try, until I get it right. I've always been so reckless, all of my life. But I'll try.'

Looking at Mickey was a mistake. Mickey had his arms wrapped around Mandy. There was a stoic sadness etched on his face, like he was fighting to keeping himself together. Ian closed his eyes as he fought back his own tears. Why was this song so damn long? 

'This time I won’t make up excuses (I don't wanna lose you). Don't give up on me and I'll prove that  
I can do this. I'll try, to never disappoint you. I'll try, until I get it right (till I get it right) I've always been so reckless, all of my life. But I'll try. For you. (Never been the best at honesty, you know that you can never count on me) I'll try for you!  
(But if you give me half a chance I'll show. There is nothing that I wouldn't do for you!) I'll try for you! I've always been so reckless, all of my life' 

As the song ended Ian finally reopened his eyes and locked with Mickey’s as he delivered the final line of the song. 

'But I'll try for you'

~~~~~

Mickey was stunned when he heard Ian up on stage. It did explain Mandy’s insistence that he and the Gallaghers just fucking wait. When Ian started singing Mickey’s knees gave out on him and Mandy had to hold him up. By the time the song finished everyone around him was a sobbing mess and Mickey just wanted to get away. So he did the first thing he thought of. He extracted himself from Mandy and marched straight up to the stage where Ian was still standing.  
“Mick –” Ian began but Mickey shook his head and took the redhead’s face in his hands and kissed him hard and desperate. Mickey had never been more in love with Ian than he was in that very moment.


	2. Begin Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a short drabble picking up a few years after the first chapter.

“So how are things, Ian?” the woman sitting across from him asked.   
Ian could barely keep his smile under control. “Good, really good. I’ve never been happier”   
“You want to elaborate?” the woman asked, jotting a few notes on the pad in her lap.   
“Mickey and I are doing really well. I think we’re almost back to where we were when we were teenagers” Ian explained.   
“And what about you? Are the meds working?” the woman asked.   
“I’m good, my head’s clear and I feel like I’m in control” Ian replied. “These meds are a good match”  
“I think so too” The woman closed her notepad and tossed it on her desk. “I think we’re at the point where we can reduce our sessions to monthly. But I need you to promise me something first”  
“What’s that?”  
“Ask for help if you need it. Talk to Mickey and call me if you need anything” The woman stood up.   
Ian nodded, standing as well. “Will do. Thanks for everything Doc”   
“Talk to the front desk and I’ll see you in a month” the doctor held out her hand. Ian nodded as he shook her hand before heading out of the office.   
~~~~~

Ian rolled over and came face to face with a sleeping Mickey. The redhead sucked in a breath as he stared at his snoozing boyfriend. Mickey looked so beautiful and peaceful. If only Ian could reach his phone, it’d make the perfect photo.   
“Don’t you fucking dare” Mickey mumbled, waving his arm and catching Ian in the stomach as the redhead leant across his body. The older man didn’t even open his eyes, he just pulled Ian closer and nuzzled his face to the first part of the younger boy’s body he could find.   
Ian couldn’t help but smile. He dropped a kiss on the top of Mickey’s head before giving up on the phone and snuggling down next to the older man who was already fast asleep.   
They’d come a long way in the three years since that performance. Once Ian’s meds stabilized, they started from scratch. They dated. There was no sex for the first four months. Ian made sure their first time was special. There’d been a lot of ‘faggy shit’ as Mickey called it. Dinner, candles, foreplay. Even though he complained the entire time, Ian knew Mickey enjoyed it. 

Ian moved back into the apartment 18 months after they’d started again. It felt right. They’d spent that first weekend re-christening every inch of the apartment. Fiona offered to give Ian a job at Patsy’s while he attended music classes at the nearby community college. Ian didn’t have a clear idea of want he wanted to do but the classes where interesting and he was learning a lot.   
Ian watched Mickey move around the kitchen later that morning and let out an utterly contented sigh. Ian had always thought Mickey was beautiful, but particularly early in the morning. The older man wore nothing but a pair of (Ian’s) threadbare boxers and his hair was mess.   
“What are you starin’ at?’” Mickey muttered, adding his signature eyebrow as he wandered over to where Ian was sitting, a plate in each hand.   
“Just my gorgeous boyfriend” Ian grinned as he picked up his knife and fork.   
“How’d I get stuck with such a fucking sap?” Mickey rolled his eyes as he sat across from Ian. They ate in silence, Ian’s eyes boring holes into the side of Mickey’s head.   
“You’re still staring” Mickey sighed when he’d finished eating.   
“Do me a favor” Ian stated. “Marry me”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> =)

**Author's Note:**

> The song is called Try by Simple Plan. I adore this song and this band. I saw them live recently and it was epic. SP are my favourite band and were the soundtrack to my teens.


End file.
